JumbleDDelbmuJ
by Milli.Helen
Summary: Jennifer Gates hates being tall, her biological father, and her freaky powers that always seem to get her into trouble. But with memories that are not her own, is it her fault she's a little Jumbled? KuramaXOC  Chapter 7: I'll kill you dead...
1. I think I'm turning Japanese

_**No, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. No flames please and thank you! Read and Review!**_

_"Tyger, tyger, burning bright_

_In the forest of the night,_

_What immortal hand or eye_

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry_

_What the Hammer? What the Chain?_

_In what furnace was thy brain?_

_What the anvil? What dread grasp_

_Dare it's deadly terrors clasp?_

_When the stars threw down their spears, and water'd heaven with thier tears,_

_Did He smile His work to see?_

_Did He who made the Lamb make thee?"_

_~ William Blake, The Tyger_

*~_**JumbleD DelbmuJ**_~*

"Gates, Jennifer." The man at customs sat behind the desk, gazing at my passport. "Are you really 1.89 meters?" He asked slightly baffled that I was over six foot. Sighing, I nodded 'yes' before having my passport stamped. "Welcome to Japan, Miss. Gates" He muttered as I exited through the door. "So, how did it go?" My father Adair Gates asked while grinning as I rubbed the bridge of my nose attentively.

"Fine, but I was right. The security man still asked if I was over six foot." I snickered holding out my hand awaiting the crisp ten-dollar bill I was to receive. "And here I thought they'd be too polite to ask." Dad grumbled digging in his pocket, handing me a few bills I didn't recognize immediately. "I keep forgetting we're back to yen." I mumbled fingering the bills lightly before tucking them unceremoniously into my wallet. "Well, might as well sit down while we wait for Tobi and your cousin to get here."

We waited a few moments before Tobi came bursting through the door. "The dumb bastards refuse to believe my natural hair color is purple, stupid shit faces." She cursed quietly; I imagine steam coming off the top of her head as I feel the strange presence around her heighten with anger.

* * *

"So she's your cousin?" Kuwabara asked again, for the third time on this very long trip to the airport. "Yes, on my mom's side." Yusuke's curt reply came again as he squeezed the steering wheel tightly. "What's the big deal? Why'd ya get everyone together? Hell, even Shrimpy is here." Kuwabara yelled as Hiei glared at him, not releasing his vice-like grip on the seat of the SUV. It didn't matter how many times Hiei rode in the vile contraption, he would never get used to it. "Yes, Yusuke, I must agree. It's very odd that you want us to meet this cousin of yours." Kurama nodded looking out the window, watching buildings pass by him at an alarming rate.

"Look, Jimmy isn't like other people. She's like us, but she doesn't know it." Yusuke growled becoming more frustrated with the red heads. "How does she not know it? I mean come on! It's obvious!" Kuwabara demanded, testing the limits of his seatbelt getting as close as he could to the former detective's head. "Didn't you say this cousin is female, as well?" Kurama pitched in looking at Yusuke with mild interest.

"She is, Jimmy is her nick-name. But call her Jennifer when you first meet her, it's kinda an inside joke. And, well, that second part is hard to explain." Yusuke spoke as his brow became creased. Hiei refused to admit his interest so settled for looking out the window while listening. "Try us, Urameshi." Kuwabara looked at him through the rear-view mirror.

"It's a long story, but here's a summary. When we where six, she told me she was special and changed a paperweight into an apple. Her friend, Tobi, is a lot like Hiei in the fact that she's fast… really fast. Anyway the point is, whatever demon is inside of Jim won't help her out at all and her demon's dreams are causing her a great amount of pain and spiritual energy flashes. They're flashes of this demon's memories, which said demon is trying to keep them from Jim. These flashes, or what ever, are causing a great disturbance for Tobi's line of work, so they're moving back to Japan. There, got it?" Yusuke sped into the airport garage, pausing only to take the ticket from a toll booth. "Oh." Is the only thing that comes out of Kuwabara's mouth as his brain processed this tid-bit of information.

"What is Tobi's line of work, exactly?" Kurama asked, curiosity piqued in this entire fiasco. "I dunno, I don' wanna know. I'm not gonna ask." Yusuke flinched as he turns the car off, remembering when he once took a swing at Tobi... She had broken three of his ribs with a paper back book in response. "Here's the deal. Tobi doesn't exactly like talkin'. The less questions we ask, the less chance for her to get her pan'ies in a twist." "Sheesh, what's the girl's problem? Is she related to the shrimp or somethin'?" Kuwabara grumbled crossing his arms. "Or somethin', look none of this leaves the car, got it?" Yusuke demands looking everybody in the vehicle. "Good lets go get 'em."

Walking into the customs office, Yusuke was pleased at the sight before him

"The dumb bastards refuse to believe my natural hair color is purple, stupid shit faces."

"Tobi." Yusuke smiled ushering everyone through the door.

"Go figure, the few words we ever hear her speak, and she's cursing people."

* * *

Tobi glowers as Yusuke walks into the room, as if she smelled something foul and disgusting. Truth be told, all I could smell were roses. Like the whole room had been swallowed by the scarlet flower and left the walls as a blessing. "Why do I smell the ever pungent aroma of roses?" My nose crinkled slightly, I hated roses. In fact I hated most flowers in general. _Stupid flowers. The just sit in a pot and look a pretty, causing allergies and stuff._

.. "Ku- Shuichi works as Landscaper, he likes to go out to the job when the weather is nice." Yusuke smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "He's the not ugly red-head, just so you know." "Shuichi, interesting name." "It's pretty common." Yusuke raised an eye-brow at me, hoping I might catch a secret meaning. Mission failed on my part.

"Holy crap, Urameshi! Your cousin is either really short, or really tall." The other red... ish head bellowed. He leaned closer to Yusuke pulling him away from me before whispering. "They're both hot though." I cleared my throat. "Um, hello… yeah …I can hear every word you're saying." I tried to hide my smile but failed, miserably. "Oh, um, ha ha ha. This is awkward. I'm Kazuma Kuwabara." "It's not awkward unless you want it to be. Tobi's a looker, that's for sure. Just make sure ya don't touch." I laughed shaking his hand. Yes, it was _**very**_ easy to see how Tobi would be deemed attractive. At four-foot ten, she had a built body with to die for curves, matched with her bad girl attitude, vibrant purple hair, and a rather large chest area. "Well Kazuma..." "It's Kuwabara, everyone but Yukina calls him that." My _loving_ _and courteous_ cousin interrupted grabbing our bags and handing them to us, Tobi taking hers with a fierce glare._ Courteous my ass._ I thought, taking my own luggage with a small grin. _Some things never change._

"Well, um, Kuwabara, I'm glad, and a little flattered, you find us attractive. But I think we should go. You and I stick out like sore thumbs... or just really tall people." Our large caravan headed out the door, creating a considerable shift in the height average in the room. "So do the rest of you have last name's too, or just Kazu- Kuwabara?" Adair laughs as the doors close behind him, the man with electric socket hair 'hn'ed and glared. "Nope, they're John Doe's, Dad." I laugh indulgently smiling at Shuichi, tugging my suitcase behind me as I follow Yusuke to his car. "Minamino Shuichi." He replied nodding, another strong wave of roses pounded against my senses.

_I think I'm going to barf._

"Um, Shuichi, not to be rude. But is there _**any **_way you can, I don't know, not smell so much like roses next time? I might get sick." I asked chewing my lip out of nervous habit. He looked at me, a little surprised at my request, his leafy green eyes asking questions that weren't deemed polite to ask. "I don't like flowers much." I offered as Yusuke headed to an SUV. "Why, someone beat you to death with 'em?" Kuwabara asked and was responded to by Tobi's bag slammed into his stomach. I flinched at little at the sound of his vertebrae popping, which had been a slight shove on Tobi's part. "It's okay, Tobi. It's a fair question." I smiled at my purple haired friend as she clamored into the car, slamming the door with a little huff. I looked at Kuwabara and sighed as three sets of eye's were glued intently on my face, Yusuke's fluid movement of baggage slowed as he waited for my response, always ready to come to my aide, my dad standing close by waiting. "The smell of them makes me nauseous, it's really stupid and a bit sad, and they look so pretty. But deep down, that's all they are pretty. Superficial, in their own right. The rest isn't something I really like to talk about. Maybe another time." I shrugged, getting into the car. I felt my face heave into a sour mess as I looked out into the parking lot. _Wishing you where here. _I sighed resting my head against the window as Yusuke slammed the trunk shut.

"I think I'm turning Japanese, think I'm turning Japanese. I really think so."

I mumbled fogging the glass, looking down, and fiddling with the fraying of my shirt, brief flashes of Konzatsu's memories filling my mind. _A house some where in the woods and a dress… You really are __**no**__ help at all, ya know that?_ I internally grumbled as I felt Konzatsu's presence laugh as wave of drowsiness passed over from the use of my energies. "Konzatsu," I said looking up at Yusuke, ignoring the confusion poured out of the other's faces. I smiled, tapping my nose as he looked at me through the rear view mirror, our secret symbol for the unexplainable or just plain stupid actions that occurred with the two of us. "That what we decided to call her, Konzatsu."

__

**"Confusion? Yeah, that sounds about right." **

* * *

"I don' kno' what ta do Yusuke."

"Do abou' wha' Jim-Jim?" Yusuke asked rolling in the grass, watching his cousin tug on her chestnut pig tails.

"Weird stuff has been happenin' ya know? First those lights then that weird dream." The six year old shivered as she remembered the pale clawed hand leading her into a forest in the depths of her mind.

"Lights bust all the time Jim." Yusuke rolled his eyes before putting a long strand of grass in his mouth. "Besides, not like a dream can hurt ya', right?"

"Lights only bust open in movies Yusuke. I'm not so sure it's a dream; it feels like I've been there before like that De Ja Boo thingy." Jennifer huffed, crossing her arms like the princess she always pretend she was.

"Well someone's acting all high and mighty!"

"I'm practicing patients for when I'm a princess, so I don't order my knights to give you a bath!"

"Ooo, look at me I'm a pretty princess!" Yusuke mocked getting off the ground and twirling about like a drunkard.

"I am so!" The little princess cried out, launching herself at her cousin.

"Ouch! _Real_ princess don't tackle people!"

"They do so!"

"Nu-uh."

"Well, _**I'm**_ a ninja-princess-astronaut! So I can rule the stars _and_ kick butt!"

"Yeah, and _**I'm**_ the walking dead."

_**And then one day…**_

_**he was.**_


	2. Was it a dream? Am I goin' crazy?

_**Disclaimer! I own nothing but my own original characters! Thanks for the support and no flames please! During the Italics part there will be segments that are NOT italics. Those are Jimmy's thoughts added into Konzatsu's.**_

"_You want to escape the con__f__usion  
That you see be__f__ore you.  
I tell you, you will never be able  
To escape the outer con__f__usion  
__**Unless and until **__  
You have escaped the inner con__f__usion.  
And the inner con__f__usion  
Is your continuous doubt-indulgence."_

~Sri Chinmoy,_ Poems about Confusion_

*~_**JumbleD DelbmuJ**_~*

The ride to the new house _should_ have been fairly quick, with mindless chatter involved.

_To bad we got lost._

"Yusuke! I thought you said you knew your way around the city!" I whined punching the object of my attention in the arm.

"Hey! No hitting the driver! And _I_ know my way around here better than _you_ do!"

"What ever! I know Tokyo's shopping district like the back of my hand!"

"This ain't Tokyo!"

"Both of you stop your squabbling! You're giving me a headache." Tobi ordered and instantly, rubbing her temple lightly and shooting me a playful glare that no one else seemed to notice in the awkward silence.

Luckily the mindless chatter followed.

Apparently much hadn't changed in the last in the last seventeen years.

Yusuke was still teasing the hell out of Keiko but now tried to label it as 'dating' or more recently 'engagement', I still did a few small editorial gigs, Yusuke still got into fights, and I devoted the majority of my spare time into playing. The only thing that wasn't mindless was all the pressure. I could feel the energy being suppressed in the car and judging from the scowl on Tobi's face, I was safe to assume it wasn't all hers. Who all was a demon?

_Not the orange one… Kuwabara was it? I'm going to guess __**Shuichi**__, after all Yusuke did hesitate on calling him that. Maybe he just has a story behind his nick-name and doesn't like it or doesn't want other people to know about it. But defiantly the short one, he's holding on to the seat like a man on a prayer._ I frowned resting my head on the window, inwardly scolding myself at my own thoughts. Who was I to judge my cousins friends? They seemed alright to me, and if they had earned Yusuke's stamp of approval they had to have **some** type of redeeming quality… _demon or not_. I could feel Konzatsu's agreement float threw my thoughts, trying to calm and put my fears at ease, and also to remind me that I was having an adventure. After all, what was an adventure if you always played it safe?

But I could always count on Yusuke to be normal, the anchored ship in my storm of chaos. Human enough for the both of us to bring me out of my hellion thoughts and worries about Konzatsu. _But how __**does**__ he know so many demons? Maybe I should ask Tobi…_I hummed as I mulled over my thoughts.

"So what made you wanna know more about 'Konzatsu'?" Yusuke asked looking at me in the rear view mirror. "Mostly the flashbacks, it'd kind of help to know what I am. Or at least _who_ I am." I sighed. _It's not like I have a choice anymore, sometimes I'd like to pretend you don't exist… no offence._ I spoke internally to Konzatsu then flinching as I felt her annoyance and understanding flood my mind, over taking most of my rational thinking.

"Jimmy? Jim? Hell-o, are you listening?" Yusuke spoke, waving a hand in front of my face as we came to a red light.

"Yeah, wait, what?" I mumbled, running a hand over my face.

"I was agreeing with you, than asked how often they happen."

"Oh," I looked out the window in embarrassment. "She talks to me a lot, well not really talking, just sort of pressing her emotions on me. But the memories, I don't know. They don't really seem to have a pattern. Sometimes they can be triggered by the strangest things. Like one time I was making dinner for Akio and I had a flash, and another time I was doing a cross country meet. I kind of noticed that I'm doing the same thing, the same activity or the same setting, in the flashback verses the current."

"So basiclly it's random and you're trying to rationalize it."

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-hum!"

"Yusuke if you take a left off of this ramp it'll only take thirty minutes to get to the subdivision."

"You always have to play peacemaker don' chya Shuichi?" Yusuke pouted, lazily swerving into the other lane with out a glance into his mirrors.

"Oh yay! Thirty minutes, just enough time for a nap!" I rejoiced with a smile, leaning back on to the car door and closing my eyes.

"Jennifer, we are here." Shuichi spoke, bringing me out of my snore-fest.

"Oh, well thank you. And it's Jimmy… or Jim. I don't go by Jennifer much." I smiled rubbing my eyes and yawning before opening my door and sliding out of the car. I watched the breeze float through the bushes as a made my way off the concrete. But as soon as my feet touched the grass a light flashed in my mind. "Tob-" was all I managed to choke out before I was swallowed in darkness.

_I was standing on a lush forest floor, my feet covered in dainty sandals as peasants dress flowed over the grass. I glanced over my shoulder and a man was standing with a thick gown in his hand, his large feather tipped ears twitched as the wind fluttered lazily amongst the trees. I laughed before reaching down with my long clawed hands and undoing my sandal straps, leaving me barefoot. "I suppose it would look strange if I had shoes wouldn't it?" My voice asked the man_, though the voice was not entirely mine_. "Maybe, it wouldn't be entirely uncommon. It's just not very probable or likely." His gruff tenor voice chirped his eyes glancing in every direction as a small teal haired girl danced behind him. She swayed peacefully as the breeze flared up again._

_Then, as if she had just noticed me, she ran at a break neck speed into my awaiting arms. _If this was my human self I'd be toppled over_, but the girl fit easily into my arms like this was something we did often or had a lot of practice doing._

_"- when are you coming back?" she asked me, her silver eyes reflected annoyance, interest, and longing to go on what ever adventure I was going on. _Why can't I hear my own name? _"I don't know Seikou, when ever I feel the need I guess." I laughed again. Seikou tugged at my long purple locks and looked at me in the eyes again. _I wonder what my eyes look like. Why is my hair purple?_ "Will you miss me?" Seikou asked her little hands pressed on my chest where my heart beat and then pressed my hand to her own heart beat. "Only everyday little one, but I'll have to come back eventually so I can tell you all my bedtime stories and adventures." I smiled brushing my face in her hair, holding her like she was my child. _I wonder if she is my child. _"It's a deal then."_

A small charge of electricity down my spine brought me out of the memory gasping for air. "What in holy hell happened?" Tobi asked gripping my face in her gloved hands as sweat seeped into the cloth.

"_**I think I ran away."**_


	3. OCD Me

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own original characters. Read and review, no flames thank you! **_

"_It would be amazing to run away,  
To not have to worry about one more day,  
To feel the wind pushing against my skin,  
To feel the tears fall down my cheek,  
Not having to worry about anyone but me,  
The same old people I wouldn't have to see,  
It would be amazing to run away,  
To never come back,  
Day after day."_  
~Alice Winters**, **_Away_

*~_**JumbleD DelbmuJ**_~*

"What did you see?" Tobi urged in Japanese as I sat up from lying on the floor. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud in English as I looked around the room. The walls were a muted white with no decorations on them, a window over looked a green lawn, the carpet was a muted crème with flecks of neutral tones. I looked at the ceiling, the white was so bright in the lighting that it made my head spin and my eyes water, absolute nausea made me jerk my head back down to look at the gracious semi-colored carpet. "The carpet's soft." I murmured, stroking and laying my head down into the carpet and tracing small patterns in it before Tobi grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sitting position again.

"Please Jim, focus! What did you see?" Tobi whispered, again in Japanese, resting her forehead on mine and brushing a few strands of hair off of my face. I scrunched my eyes closed snatching my hand back and stroking the carpet again. _Why is she speaking in Japanese, it hurts my head to translate right now. Just stop! It hurts! I don't wanna remember! _"It's real soft. Tobi, where are we?" I spoke, the language sticking to my tongue, as her breath flew across my face. "Jim. Look at me. Please?" I looked into her silver eyes that didn't dare trust a soul, but for me they sparkled with warmth, understanding, curiosity, and protection… always protection above all else.

"I saw me… At least I think it's me. I'm not sure. Um, there was a man, with long feathered ears and dark blue hair. He seemed really anxious about being there with me. It was like he might get in some sort of trouble by knowing me. There was a girl there too; she looked really young, like four or five in human years. She had short teal hair, gray eyes, and I think her name was Seikou. She asked when I was coming back. And that's it. That's all I can remember." I muttered, the words now coming back to me, pulling my legs underneath me, closing my eyes as feeling her breath run across my face again, and then suddenly was gone.

Tobi was standing silently and held out her hand, which hoisted me to my feet. I looked around the room and saw Yusuke's friends staring at me. _Oh, no what have I done?___It didn't if they were _maybe _demons; Tobi didn't want anyone to know about me and my 'abilities'. Erasing memories was easy enough, but erasing _people?_ That was Tobi's forte.

"I'm sorry." I spoke ruefully as I looked at all of them, knowing what was about to happen. "What do you have to be sorry about? You didn't do anything." Tobi said as she walked down a hallway into a bathroom, making me wonder where I was again, as she started to remove her gloves and wash her hands. "But Tobi aren't you-" "Why would I do that? After all I hired them to protect you while I'm gone."

"You did what?" I seethed glaring at the water that was flowing on to Tobi's almond colored skin, then feeling a rush of energy leave me again. I watched as the water start to steam, the mirror fogged over, and turn her hands bright red. "Jim, knock it off." Tobi muttered shutting off the faucet with a glare and shaking excess water off of her hands before sliding her gloves on. "I had to have someone to make sure you weren't going to get hurt. At least I reasoned that I might as well have Yusuke in on it too." "Do you realize that you just sucked Yusuke into a new reality though? What if he didn't **want **_more _demon's in his life?" I growled my hands shaking as Adair went out the front door. "But there's your problem, Jimmy. He already knows about the demon world."

"Yeah, Jimmy, sorry to not tell ya' right away but… I'm a half-demon." Yusuke looked at me while he spoke, as if anything would set me off and put me in a mental institution. And in truth, he was probably right. Sometimes I didn't even believe some of this was real if it wasn't for the fact that sometimes I would wake up on a goose instead of a goose down pillow.

"But do you think he's qualified enough?" I argued with Tobi, wanting desperatly for Yusuke to say something so he wouldn't have to watch over me all the time. _I don't want another one! Come __**on! **__I can take care of myself! _"Actually, I couldn't think of anyone better besides my own personal team. After all who's better than the lord of Alaric, General of Gendar, the ruler of Tourin, and as an added bonus… all of them are former members of the Reikai Tantei." Tobi stated searching my eyes again, wondering if maybe she had said too much.

"Oh and that's supposed to change the fact that you've hired baby sitters?" I grimaced, pulling out full on bitch mode; I didn't need people watching me all the time. Who or what is going to be looking for _me_ anyway? The short man with strange hair stepped forward with what was supposed to be a menacing glare. "Hiei…" Yusuke warned stepping forward himself. Shuichi cleared this throat, gaining the attention of everyone in the room except for the two shortest ones. The one called Hiei kept glaring at me, clenching and unclenching his fists. Tobi kept watching him, I guess trying to figure out the fastest way to kill him if he lost his temper.

Shuichi locked eyes with me again. _**"We are not baby sitters. A more accurate description would be detectives."**_


	4. Helpless Hysteria

__________

**_Disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own original characters. Read and review, no flames thank you! _**_  
_

_"I will always be within it  
It will always be within me  
We are part of each other  
Pieces of a puzzle  
Two in a map of stars  
Two wings of a butterfly  
But what could it be that I'm searching for  
Does it think about me  
Does it wonder about who I am  
Is it just as confused about me  
as I am about it?"_

Mrs. Cynosure,Excerpt from_ **Searching**_

*~**_JumbleD DelbmuJ_**~*

•_Tobi's Point Of View_•

I walked over to Youko Kurama or Shuichi as he seems to go by now, my thoughts on over drive by Jimmy's most recent vision. "Keep the Youko Kurama part of you separate information to Jimmy. We aren't telling her until we have too." I mutter standing close to him as the orange one and the detective shuffle through the door with luggage.

He looks at me, his eyes narrow, and my mind flashes.

______________

_396 openings, 271 fatal, 125 damaged or otherwise…_

I mimic his actions into a glare, holding my body back from attacking.

_It really can't be helped, you made yourself this way._

The voice inside me reasoned, what was it? Jimmy called it some sort of sense. Certainly wasn't a very useful one.

The fox sucked in a breath to speak, and my mental death meter clicked up a few notches.

"Why? What do I have to do with anything?"

__

Stupid fox! Don't tell him anything, not a damned thing. Not worth it. What if I'm wrong anyway! I started to seriously debating on methods of killing him and my possible survival rate. Upper cut to the throat paired with a butterfly knife? Too much blood. Electric volt over his heart? Seems possible, I don't even have to make contact with that one. Method chosen, survival rate 75%. The orange one and the detective won't know it was me but the Jaganshi…

I grimaced openly about my survival rate and opted to use a distraction tack-tic instead. "I'm not sure yet,"

_Sort of lie _"but I need you to help keep her calm. She tends to freak out when ever anything remotely resembling a demonic feature surfaces." _Truth_

"And what makes you think I am a rational candidate for this? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to have her **cousin **be a comfort zone?" "Do your questions ever cease to annoy me? I have a reliable source that says that you could be of some service. And I know from personal experience that Yusuke will just freak her out more."

He looks at me, deciding if he can trust me no doubt, and nods his head as the others walk out the door and he follows the suite.

____

Thank the gods, I don't need and more bad luck. If she remembers Seikou, what will she remember next? More importantly what is triggering the memories now?

___

* * *

_

Jimmy's Point of View

She's not telling me something… What is going on! I want to scream at everyone… well except for dad. He doesn't really know anything…

After Yusuke and his friends left I sat on the counter, swinging my legs back and forth, as Tobi doctored the scratches on my face. I frowned as Tobi swirled the medicine and watched the gooey green …stuff ooze around in the travel container forming to a thicker mass of gooey green sludge.

She dabbed a little on a cut and I felt a sting and listened to it bubble and fizz like hydrogen peroxide. I turned my head to look in the mirror and saw it fizz in to the cut and skin followed it sealing scratch to a thin pink irritation mark.

"The herbal gel shouldn't mess with your pores or blood system," Tobi muttered slathering more of the stuff on to my face. "just tell me if you have any irritation, 'kay?" She sighed lifting a layer of my hair and smoothed the slime over the bleeding bits. "What am I going to tell Mio at the shoot on Saturday?" I asked, flinching as the fizzing crackled and stung more on my scalp. "Well, I can't do anything about the hair, but it should just look like a small patch of balding. Not totally uncommon for females, the patches aren't really that bad Jim."

"You're not the one who has the bald spots." I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Jim, you are lucky. There are people who have it worse than you, people that get beaten and hurt everyday and don't have the means to make it look like it's several weeks old… much less sterilize the wound." Tobi pointed out, setting the bowl on the counter with a definite irritancy.

I knew I was being irritable, but it's always the same. Dreams, scars, all summed up with someone else having to deal with my problem while I did nothing but feel

_Helpless._

_

* * *

_

*Yusuke's point of view*

Stand there. That's all I could do. Stand there and watch her thrash around on the grass, moaning in pain, watching Tobi bring her inside like a rag doll and keep her from hitting her head on the ground repeatedly.

This girl, screaming with no thought, eyes widened like a bat outa hell, ripping and clawing at her own skin and hair, was not my cousin. She wasn't my

flesh 'n' blood. No, this had to be some other person who looked like her. Jimmy was always calm, collected, with a sharp tongue and an even sharper eye for details.

My Jimmy would have sat up and laughed with a smile and a taunting _"Just kidding! What? Did you really think I was possessed or somethin'?"_

Not surprising that that's all I could think about on my drive home, in the silent void with no Kuwabara or Kurama to distract me.

_Hell even Hiei would be better than this._

Her face was tattooed on the back of my eyeballs every time I blinked. Her screaming, crying, tearing at her agony etched face. How in the hell did the neighbors not hear her? Seriously, was everyone so old that they needed hearing aids?

I thought we had lost her when she stopped breathing; thank the gods that Tobi jolted her. I could her dreams be this bad every time? What have I gotten myself into? _This isn't just another mission; this is my cousin, my family._ I couldn't back out simply _because_ she's my family, that was just a stronger argument to stay in, Tobi's face made it clear that this job wasn't for the weak hearted.

**I just hope we can help her.**


	5. Empty threats You know Kinda

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own original characters. Read and review, no flames thank you!**_

"_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar_  
_Of a surf-tormented shore,_  
_And I hold within my hand_  
_Grains of the golden sand-_  
_How few! yet how they creep_  
_Through my fingers to the deep,_  
_While I weep- while I weep!_  
_O God! can I not grasp_  
_Them with a tighter clasp?_  
_O God! can I not save_  
_One from the pitiless wave?_  
_Is all that we see or seem_  
_But a dream within a dream?"_

_Edgar Allan Poe, __A Dream Within A Dream_

*~_**JumbleD DelbmuJ**_~*

The next few weeks were lucky and Tobi had minimal work to do, so we plodded around the subway system. And then the moving trucks came…

Unloading boxes not a big deal right?

Wrong!

Totally a big deal when you have a red headed ass over your shoulder.

"_Jennifer_, what should I do with these boxes?"

"So _Jennifer_ what would you like for dinner?"

"Can I help you in some way _Jennifer_?"

_Jennifer, Jennifer, Jennifer… I'm going to kill him._ I exhale sharply threw my nose as the infuriating red head passes me again, unloading plates and dishes to cabinets in the kitchen. _Calm down, calm down. 10, 9, 8, _"Jennifer?" _… 7, 6, 5_ "Jennifer, is it alright if these dishes go here?" _SNAP!_

"What, may I ask, is your problem?" I snarled, slamming my box on the counter. "What are you talking about? _Jennifer_ that probably wasn't the best idea, what if something fragile had been in the box?" "Oh, shut up! This must be the sixth time I've told you to call me Jimmy. Got it? Jimmy. If you call me Jennifer one more time, I swear to every god _you've_ ever heard of, that I will take a fork, stick it where the sun don't shine and pull your organs out through your mouth. Crystal?" I snapped, the words were probably laughable coming from my mouth, but Tobi would more than happily carry out my remarks.

"I really don't understand what you have against your name. It is rather western though." He spoke calmly, putting up dishes into the cabinet again; as if I had said nothing at all. "Why are you calling me Jennifer in the first place? Haven't you heard everyone else call me Jimmy?" I said, frowning and crossing my arms. "Yusuke told us to call you Jen- that name. I didn't want to be rude and go against his wishes." Shuichi bit back a laugh as he explained his treasons. "Stop laughing." I glowered at his back as it continued to shake with silent laughter. "Didn't _I _tell you to call me Jimmy? So it's okay to go against _my_ wishes about _my_ name verses my cousins? God! And you _still_ smell like flowers!" "You know, you should be more polite to the people that are volunteering to move these boxes for you." "Are you implying that Tobi and I couldn't handle things on our own?" I raved as he turned and sent me a glare opening his mouth to speak again.

Luckily for him, Kuwabara walked in stating that most of the boxes had been unpacked and that they were leaving.

"Thank you, Kuwabara. Well, I will see you later, _Jennifer_." Shuichi smiled 'kindly' and walked out of the kitchen. I glared at the carpet for a moment before smirking. _Carpet into nails, come on! Carpet into nails!_ I watched as the carpet underneath Shuichi's feet turned into tacks, piercing the bottom the bottom of his feet._ Okay, not quite what I wanted but it does the job._ I smirked as he flinched, picking up his foot and trying to keep as much pressure off the other leg as possible, before glaring at me icily.

"It's a warning. You know what will happen next time." I smiled maliciously before picking up a fork off the counter and twirling it lazily around my fingers, trying not to sound as tired as I felt.

"Darling, it would be best if you didn't taunt the people protecting you." Tobi remarked as she peered into the hallway, sending a small volt of electricity up my feet causing me to lose concentration on the carpet. Shuichi put his foot back down as the nails slowly turned back into the forgiving fabric.

"What ever." I grumbled throwing the fork on to the counter and brushing by them to the stairs.

* * *

Shuichi's point of View

"As for you… You need to stop being childish." Tobi spoke crossing her arms over her chest, a feat by anyone's standards. "I'm being childish? She was just rude. After all, all I did was listen to Yusuke." I scoffed going back down the hallway to the door. Then a strange electric current bit out all the nerves in my feet.

_**She's lying to us, she's leaving information out. She said the woman didn't have any trained abilities. She's a liar Shuichi.**_

_This much is obvious Youko._

What else could Jennifer do? Where was she limited? And what amount of training did she actually have?

"You will listen to me fox. You didn't the first time and look how you ended up. Dead, that's how." She said these things as she crossed the path in front of me and looked into my eyes.

_Who is this girl?_ I had the strangest feeling she wasn't telling the whole story on anything, our mission aside. I glared at her as the feeling in my feet returned slowly, and I bit back a groan at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Wasn't there a more convenient way of making me listen?" I muttered taking long strides to the door, trying to put distance between the purple haired woman and myself. If she was telling the truth on anything there was one I couldn't doubt anymore. Tobi was in fact dangerous.

"Why? Does it hurt? I've always had people tell me it feels like your feet have gone to sleep." She asked, genuinely curious I suppose. "Yes, but I'm not particularly fond of the feeling." "Well that's too bad. Jimmy isn't particularly fond of yelling at people but since you don't care what she likes, why should I care about your needs? You're just hired help, after all. You're supposed to take orders from those you work for. I thought you had learned patience in this life Youko, but so far it looks like you're going to lose again." The purple haired menace smirked at me, her eyes glittering with a taunt to challenge her.

"I thought Yusuke said you didn't talk much." I muttered slipping on my shoes. _Am I, Youko Kurama, scared of this woman? The answer to that is a sounding __**yes**__._

"Nothing like a mind game to get you set for the hunt." I heard her say as I headed towards Yusuke's car.

_Alright, you want a mind game? You've got one._ I couldn't help but smirk as flower sprouts erupted from the unused beds of the front lawn. _We'll see how she copes with it in the morning._

_**Now how to smell more like flowers?**_


	6. Spending to much time with a toilet

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own original characters. Read and review, no flames thank you! I love William Blake**__**.**_

"_O Rose, thou art sick!  
The invisible worm  
That flies in the night,  
In the howling storm,_

Has found out thy bed  
Of crimson joy:  
And his dark secret love  
Does thy life destroy."

William Blake, _The Sick Rose_

*~_**JumbleD DelbmuJ**_~*

Throat burning, eyes watering, and my senses on overdrive. All I can smell are flowers, their scent churning in the air causing me to feel lightheaded as I wake up, light shining through the window. I take a short breath before my gag reflex kicks in and I rush into the bathroom, delivering my prayers to the porcelain god. _Ew, make it stop!_ My stomach muscles tighten again as I find something new to pray about.

I finished the second round of prayers as Tobi barged into my room, her nostrils flaring as she looked at me. "You look like crap." She murmurs pulling back my hair as a new round comes on. "I feel like crap. What's with the smell?" I muttered, curling into her arms after I flushed the toilet. I glanced in the mirror and saw her eyes narrow. She rested her head on mine as I traced circles on her shoulder.

After looking in the mirror again, I assessed that Tobi was right, I did look like crap. "I have to get up." I moaned, my stomach seizing again as I breathed in the floral scent. "No, you don't. I'm calling Yusuke over so he can take care of you. I would do it myself, but I have a job." Tobi muttered picking me up easily and putting me back into the bed. I finally noticed Tobi's attire, but then again it was hard to miss solid black against a white washed wall.

"Who is it today?" I asked as Tobi finished her call to Yusuke. "Trafficker, no family, no decent followers, easy enough." She waved off my worried glances with a black-gloved hand. "Well there has to be some appeal for the head of the guild to be going." I murmured as she appeared by my side, brushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "Fair enough, I'll be there a few days." She stated, kissing the top of my head before giving a final pat and dashing out the window.

It wasn't too much longer until Adair came in talking about how he was having the flowers replaced with shrubs and trees. "I have a shoot in Osaka today; I'm not sure how long I'll be." Dad spoke as he gave me a glass of water and some aspirin. "The cars should be delivered about noon or so, so if you're feeling better you could go see a movie with your cousin." This idea stayed with me until the door closed again causing the air to swirl to my nose and my stomach to decide that I needed more contrition.

_**

* * *

**_

With Tobi

Tobi separated herself into tiny electrons before channeling into telephone wires, effectively getting to Yusuke's house before the others. She emptied herself out of the electric socket before sitting on Yusuke's bed with out a word.

"What the hell Tobi!" Yusuke yelled as he came into his room barely in a towel.

`"I told you I need to speak with the team and we would meet here, I'm here." She grumbled picking at her nails disinterestedly.

"Well get out, I have to put clothes on." He demanded pointing wildly to his door.

"Pft, if I had _any_ appeal for you, that towel wouldn't be around your waist." Tobi scoffed, but left the room anyway muttering about human formalities being a pain.

Kuwabara was the next one to arrive but he gingerly made his way to the kitchen, doing his best to avoid the short woman. He could feel the carefully contained spirit energy clawing and spitting from its tightly reigned leash. Someone was going to hell, and he fervently hoped it wasn't him.

Be for long Hiei and Kurama meandered into the house, and Tobi caught wind of Kurama. What _**had**_ the man done? Taken a shower in flower essence?

"You!" Tobi roared stalking over to the red-headed fox. With out warning, Tobi shot across the room and slapped him. Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but adding Tobi's anger, the initial electric shockwave, and after shock sent Kurama flying to the wall across the room knocking the picture off of it.

"Again Tobi, what the hell!" Yusuke yelled stumbling over himself into the room to see the damage done. "This son of a bitch woke up every damn dormant plant at our house, causing what?" Tobi growled turning her glare at Yusuke as Kurama stood up slowly, electricity causing some of his limbs to spas involuntarily. "Causing Jim to be sick." Yusuke whispered looking at his friend as Kurama clutched his stomach in pain.

"I didn't _realize_ that I needed to hire bodyguards to protect something from the bodyguards I already have! How foolish of me! To think that _maybe_ a **family** member could control his friends' actions to protect a common interest! How **utterly** incompetent of me! Now if you excuse me, I have a job to do. You should get to yours." Tobi spoke, her posture the very essence of calm but her tone of voice said otherwise.

"Hn. I thought I hired the best. I'm disappointed." Tobi stated with a sniff, looking at Hiei. "I expected better. I will not deal with rookies or imbeciles." Were Tobi's final departing words as she slammed the door behind her.

"Did she just call us rookies?"

"Hn, apparently oaf."

_**

* * *

**_

With Jimmy

About thirty minutes after Tobi and Adair left, Yusuke came into the house.

"Jim, you here?" Yusuke called as four pairs of feet trudged up the stairs. "Yeah, I'm in my room." Her voice sounded tired and raspy as they walked into said room.

Yusuke caught sight of her first. Her long brown hair was tangled and haphazardly thrown on top of her head, her skin had taken a yellowish tinge and there were large circles under her eyes, giving her a dead and corps like appearance.

"How's that comin'?"

"Actually I'm feeling gr-" The sentence stopped dead in it's tracks as Kurama stepped into the room, Jimmy hurriedly threw herself to the bathroom, not even pausing to close the doors.

After Jimmy's breakfast pulled its reappearing act, she paused to flush the toilet, rinse out her mouth, and grab a trashcan… just incase there wasn't time.

"Well, I _was_ feeling better." She grumbled tugging herself back into her sheets and pulling on a surgical mask.

"What do you need that for?" Kuwabara asked bumbling his way over to her.

"It helps filter out some of the smell, not much but it keeps me from puking every couple of minutes. Why did the smell get worse? No body brought flowers did they?" Jimmy moaned in annoyance before looking at Shuichi.

"It's you isn't it? You have something to do with all the plants don't you?" She sighed and her eyes narrowed accusingly as she remembered Tobi's specific instructions on her reaction to flowers from _yesterday_.

"Yes, it is regrettably my fault. I do not like being surprised, and I have a feeling that Tobi is hiding something important." He spoke, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am sorry though. I didn't think that they would actually make you physically sick. I thought you were exaggerating."

"Well, now you know. Anyway you can_ at_ _least_ suppress the smell?" Jimmy couldn't be mad; after all she had provoked him with her stunt yesterday. That and it was only natural that he felt defiance towards Tobi's refusal to issue out more information.

_**"It's okay. But for real, next time I'm getting Yusuke to kick your ass."**_


	7. I'll kill you dead

_**Disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own my own original characters. Read and review, no flames thank you! Thank you for all of your reviews!**_

_**Be warned! There is graphic violence in this chapter. Sorry, no poem this time.**_

• _**Tobi's point of view•**_

_Calculation time till target: thirty-seven seconds. Kill time: dependent._

I can smell him now; his putrid odor was hard to miss in even in the poisoned Makai air. Landing in a tree I watch him, calculating, anticipating, and letting the Monster within relish its time. He stops and looks around making sure he wasn't being followed. _You poor fool._ I smiled wickedly beneath my poison filter.

_Here little badger, why don't you come out to play with me?_ The Monster jubilated as I sent a shock wave down the tree into the badger demon. _**"Sai, slave trader, whore collector, and other black market crimes, so why is the head of the assasins guild taking this mission?" Bo had asked peering out of his good eye. "Personal matters." I smirked taking the file to my office.**_

_Personal matters that concern my best friend, lost among the confusion, an unsolved mystery to the entirety of the Makia._ My eyes narrowed again as Sai crumpled down into a sweating, convulsing, shaking heap.

"Wh-who's there?" He called out looking around franticly searching for me, his attacker.

"Justice. Justice is here Sai. I've been waiting." I could afford the theatrics; I needed every drop of information from this worm and damn it all to hell if "will power" or "bravery" was going to get in my way. I leapt down from my perch, crouching in front of him. He let out a shriek as he scrambled to his feet sending a puny ground type attack as an attempt to distract. _Not a chance idiot._

"Why are you running Sai? I just want to play." I cackled, flitting after him, the thrill of the hunt surging through my veins, the monster taking complete control as It hunted It's prey. The silver barbells in my ears glittered despite the lack of sun as I slapped a hand across the badger demons back causing a hiss of sizzling to erupt in the air to mingle with his screams of pain and panic. "Now tell me _Sai_, where is Onkei?" My hands curled into his hair, pulling him off the ground and then flinging him into a tree. I shook off the small chunks of hair that remained in my hands as Sai whimpered clutching his bleeding scalp.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" A snarl parted from my lips as I pinned him to the tree.

"Princess Onkei, you bastard, _Princess_ Onkei." I hissed scrapping my nails across his face and collecting ribbons of skin underneath them.

"She's d-d-dead! Has been for years!" He yells, fat tears carving though the dirt and blood. I squint as I squeeze his throat a bit more.

"Ningenkai! She's there! No trader has been able to find her!" He squeaked.

"Why?" I asked inching closer to his face.

"The flashes of energy. What ever body she went to, it's rejecting her, she might be dying again. There are brief flashes of energy, but they're scattered and far apart."

"You have quite a bit of information, where are you getting it?" I ask pulsing electricity through his body, causing veins to squirm to the surface of his skin. "You hear a lot of things in the slave ring. Especially if it will sell well." He screamed trying to claw and tare my hand away from his body.

"If you tell me who you think the Nigen is, I might just let you go." I snickered running my claws closer to his eyes, blood flowing freely over his new scars.

"N- no one knows." He stammered his eyes bulging.

"Oh, wrong answer. I'm sorry." I grinned sending a massive wave of electricity through his body, sweat cackling on his skin, roasting his skin and organs as he screamed and thrashed helplessly against my hands. I sighed as the monster purred in content that It had It's fun and irritation at myself for my drop of control. I looked back at the charred creature and knew the job wasn't done. Slowly I removed my mask then reaching up to my ears as I felt the cold metal bars. One by one I removed them until all eight were in my hand, wincing as bones shifted back to their proper place. I looked back at the dead body as wild emotions hit me up front. _Anger, satisfaction, remorse, and justice._ _I should take out my suppressors more often._ I sighed lifting my now caramel colored hands over Sia's defaced corpse.

"Rest is due for your life is over." I murmured, not being able to bring myself to say peace. That thing didn't deserve peace with all the lives he had ruined. "Justice paid Sia." I smirked, and then almost immediately frowned, shaking my head slightly at my light soprano voice instead of the harsh metzo I was used to hearing. _Yes, I defiantly need to take out my suppressors more often. _

"It can't be easy living a double life, Kio. Why do you protect her? Search for knowledge about _her_? When you know the truth." Hiro tittered, jumping down from his branch.

"I must say, you've gotten better at hiding from me." I grimaced flipping my teal hair over my shoulder, giving him my best glare.

"Well I did learn from the best." He spoke in his gruff tenor with a smile, noting my glare. "Save it Kio that stopped working when mom gave me her glare."

"Why are you here Ro?"

"Here- ro, haha, Hiro!" Hiro laughed uncontrollably and then stopped as suddenly as he had started.

"Um, yes, well I guess we both haven't taken out our suppressors enough." He fidgeted ignoring my question.

"_Hiro_."

"All right! I asked Bo! We miss you! And yes, everyone knows that we are 'slaves to our emotions' ma'am. But really, Kio. You haven't been home in twenty years. You have to come home eventually, or _they'll_ come to _you_." Hiro warned. I sighed as irritation flared almost taking over all of my thoughts completely.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'll be home as soon as the job is done." I snapped smacking Hiro's tuft of sea foam green hair. I winced as I slid in the first bar and my muscles started to quiver. Switching to my left ear, I slid in the first bar for that side and teal hair now darkened to its usual purple.

"Let me help you with that." Hiro offered, his eyes shining with sympathy. I grimaced then looked at the last six bars in my hand.

"Fine." My voice was deeper now, as I sat down. Hiro slipped in the bars as I clenched my fists and grated my teeth. Bones made sickening cracks as they reshaped themselves, muscles contracted and snapped back into their homes, quivering under my, again, almond skin.

"Back to being Tobi, huh Kio?"

"Looks like it, doesn't it Ro?"

"Litterally."

"Just take care of the body Hiro."

"_**Who's his or hers?"**_


End file.
